Poker night
by SNake57575
Summary: Erza and Mira go to Natsu's house to cheer him up. starts out as poker but stuff happens. what happens after the poker? what happens the next days and beyond? Rated M for a good reason. (Natsu X Erza & Mira) read and review
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing

i can't grammer sorry in advance

* * *

It was very late in Magnolia and Natsu, Mira and Erza were all at Natsu's house Happy had gone out on a date with Carla (Happy and Carla had been dating for about two months) and Natsu, Erza and Mira were playing games. However there was something distracting Natsu namely the two pairs of huge tits out in the open across the table from him

"Are you sure you don't wish to play something other than Strip Poker?" asked Natsu trying not to look at the Erza and Mira's tits because he knew he would be signing his death wish if he did. They had started out playing just regular Texas Hold'em but after about ten rounds Erza said that they should make it more interesting both Natsu and Mira agreed. So Erza suggested Strip Poker and Both Mira and Natsu agreed to it however Natsu was regretting agreeing to play.

"What's the matter Natsu you chickening out?" asked Erza playfully fully aware of Natsu's discomfort

"Don't say you are, we wouldn't want to have to enforce the rule that we all agreed to?" said Mira cheekily. Again after a few rounds of Strip Poker Mira this time suggested making it even more interesting by making a rule of anyone who stops' playing has to go to the guild for the rest of the week completely naked

"No I don't want to have to do that" said Natsu looking at his cards

"Well I fold" said Erza throwing her cards on the table

"Mira you in or out?" asked Natsu

"I'm in" said Mira taking one last look at her cards before putting them back on the table

"Ok what you got Mira?" asked Natsu

"Flush" said Mira proudly flipping her cards over

"Full House" said Natsu flipping his cards

"Oh darn I guess I have to lose my pants now" said Mira standing up and lowering her pants

Natsu looked away not wishing to die at the age of sixteen at the hands of two women he agreed to play strip poker with

XP XP

A few hands later Natsu was down to his scarf and boxers and both Mira and Erza were down to their panties

"Natsu you seem a little off your game the last few rounds" said Mira

"Have we been distracting you Natsu?" asked Erza playing dumb

Natsu remained silent looking very intently at his cards

"Don't worry Natsu just say if we are" said Erza

Natsu again remained silent but this time he snuck a peek at the two sets of cleavage across the table from him

"Erza I think our tits are distracting him" said Mira playing dumb

"Really you know I never thought of that maybe. Natsu is that what's distracting you these?" questioned Erza playing with her tits

"And these lovely things" said Mira mirroring Erza's movements

"I need some air" said Natsu getting up

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Mira getting up

"Nowhere in particular but I just need some air" said Natsu walking over to his door

"Ok but don't take too long we'll be watching" said Erza almost stalker like

Natsu then stepped out the door

XP XP

"Do you think it's working?" asked Erza

"I think so but I can't see the second hope of tonight will coming true" said Mira

"Oh no for that I have one more trick" said Erza

"Oh do tell" said Mira

XP XP

Meanwhile outside

"Good what the fuck is with them" said Natsu thinking out loud taking a deep breath of the cool night air thinking he really should open a window in his house when a thought struck him. H_ave they planned this whole thing out? I mean it's almost Mira like to pull something like this but what could they possibly gain from this? I mean what's so special about me? Fuck I need to go back in soon or they will come looking for me_

XP XP

A few moments later Natsu walked back inside

"Got enough air in your lungs now Natsu?" asked Mira

"Yes thank you, now did you two plan this whole thing out?" demanded Natsu

"Well looks like he figured it out" said Erza scratching her head

"We wanted to take your mind off Lucy and Lisanna(Lucy and Lisanna had come out of the closet to the guild about a week prior)" said Mira

"What do you mean take my mind off them?" asked Natsu

"C'mon Natsu. The two of them come out the closet and your fine with that" said Erza

"Yeh and?" asked Natsu

"Most of the guild thinks you have a crush on one or the other and you disappeared soon after their announcement" said Mira

"It may have been true in the past but I am over it, besides I disappeared after because I already knew they were together" said Natsu

"HUH" said Erza and Mira in unison

"I found out one night when I was going to see Lucy" said Natsu "Do you need more details?"

"No thanks" said Erza waving her hands at Natsu

"Anyway it doesn't matter what I think" said Natsu "What has happened has happened, that's it, so anyway I'm happy for them"

"Wait, you said you liked one both of them at some time in the past. Does that mean you like some else at the moment?" asked Erza

"I didn't say that. Anyway you said you came over to take my mind off of Lucy and Lisanna, I think you've accomplished everything"

"Not quite everything" said Mira

"What else is there you want to do?" asked Natsu.

Erza sighed "We came here tonight over trying to take my mind off Lucy and Lisanna…..but there was something else we came here to do" said Erza

"Oh yeh what's that push me to my limit of self-control?" asked Natsu he said it, meaning to say it in his head but accidently said it out loud.

"How would we do that?" asked Mira

"I did it again didn't I?" asked Natsu

"Did what again?" asked Erza

"Said something out loud that I was meaning just to think" said Natsu

Mira just nodded

"Fuck" said Natsu

"So how were we pushing you to the limit of your self-control?" asked Mira

"I'll tell you that if you tell me what else you came here to do" said Natsu

"Fine" said Erza "Mira you wanna tell him?"

"Not particularly it makes me sound desperate" said Mira

"Fine I'll do it but you owe me cake" said Erza glaring at Mira

"I'm listening" said Natsu

"We came here to try and take your mind off Lucy and Lisanna and also…" said Erza choking on her words

"And also?" questioned Natsu

"Natsu give us your hands" said Mira

"Why?" asked Natsu

"It'll be easier to explain" said Mira. Natsu then put his arms out and Mira and Erza both grabbed one of his hands and guided each of his hands to their tits

"Whoa, whoa, whoa . . . what the hell do you think you're doing?" said Natsu, the fire mage wasn't the best at picking up hints, no matter how obvious. Natsu was surprised by how soft it was.

"We were kinda . . . . going to get you drunk after the poker and then . . . . . try to get you to sleep with us" said Erza looking ashamed and embarrassed

"Natsu?" asked Mira looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeh, I am fine" Natsu said, feeling light headed, turning around he stumbled and fell.

"Natsu" yelled Erza leaping and catching Natsu before he hit the ground

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu" said Erza shaking him

"Ok when did I die?" Natsu laughed, sitting up gently and rubbing his temples with his fingers

"Huh?" asked Mira looking at Natsu curiously, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"When did I die?" repeated Natsu humorously

"What makes you think you're dead?" asked Mira

"Well I'm obviously in heaven" said Natsu

"Why?" asked Erza

"Two beautiful women have come over to my house trying to cheer me up and have been stripped down to panties and now they're telling me they want to fuck me" said Natsu "Sounds like I'm in heaven to me"

"So you're not angry" asked Mira

"What?" asked the dense fire mage

"You're not angry that we did all this to get laid?" Erza repeated for her friend

"Nah, not really. I kind of feel blessed in a way" said Natsu

"As you should" said Erza getting up and pulling Natsu up as she went "So . . . did you want to . . . You know . . ."

"Need you ask? As long as I can stay sober enough to remember it then let's do it" said Natsu, still surprised that this was really happening "Just one thing . . . . Is it going to be just a one night stand?"

"Umm . . . not sure, guess we will find out" said Erza then all three went into Natsu's bedroom.

Once there Natsu spoke nervously "Um you two"

"Yes Natsu" said Erza turning to face Natsu after locking the door behind them

"Just so you know this is my first time so I have no idea what I'm doing and also I am super nervous"

"It's ok Natsu we're both the same" said Mira trembling Natsu in one swift movement had grabbed Mira's arm and was kissing her very deeply and lustfully. Mira was swept up in the kiss and her knees buckled and she fell onto Natsu's bed. Erza then hugged Natsu from behind pressing her soft breasts into Natsu's back

"Looks like you're a good kisser" Whispered Erza in Natsu's ear while her hand rubbed up and down his chest eventually drifting down to the front of his boxers

"Nu ah not yet Erza" said Natsu spinning Erza so she was in front of him

"What why not?" asked Erza pouting

"You two teased me all night so I think it's time I returned the favor" said Natsu picking up Erza and throwing her next to Mira. He then climbed over the top of them. He then lent down and kissed Mira and started to play with Erza's right tit a small moan of pleasure escaping the scarlet beauty's lips Natsu then giving Mira's right boob the same treatment. A moan would have escaped Mira's lip were they not pre-occupied. Natsu then parted from Mira and started to kiss up and down Erza neck. Erza's back arched from the small waves of pleasure pulsing through her. Natsu then started to pinch Mira and Erza's now erect nipples. Natsu was then pulled up to a very lustful kiss by Erza. After they parted Natsu started fondling Erza and Mira's left breasts and started to suck Erza's right nipple. Erza then turned to Mira and cupped the side of her face and turned it so Mira and Erza were looking directly into each other's eyes, Erza then lent in and kissed Mira. Natsu meanwhile had stopped sucking on Erza's right nipple and had now moved onto Mira's right nipple. It was at this point Natsu's hands began to wander slowly making their way down to Mira and Erza's panties. Natsu then got off the bed which earned him a confused look from both Mira and Erza who had broken from their kiss after Natsu got off the bed. Natsu then started to pull off both Mira and Erza's panties they then went back to kissing each other. Natsu started to lick Mira's dripping wet pussy while fingering Erza's equally wet pussy both of them jumped a little when Natsu started. Waves of pleasure passed through both Mira and Erza who broke apart and just lay there as the waves of pleasure surging through their entire bodies. Mira and Erza's backs arched at roughly the same time and they grabbed the sheets as the pleasure grew more and more intense. Erza grit her teeth as she climaxed and came all over Natsu's hand then about ten seconds later Mira grit her teeth as she came in Natsu's mouth. Natsu licked up all of the juices form both of them and then said "You two taste good" with a smirk both Mira and Erza blushed and smiled. After a few minutes Mira and Erza got up and stood either side of Natsu.

"Your turn" said Mira almost ripping Natsu's boxers off Erza then picked Natsu up and threw him on the bed. Erza then climbed on the bed on Natsu's left and Mira climbed onto the bed on Natsu's right. Erza bent down and started to suck on Natsu's cock licking it along its length while Mira lay there kissing Natsu while he massaged both her tits. Natsu and Mira separated and Natsu gritted his teeth "I'm…..gonna…." said Natsu before he was caught again by Mira and kissing him deeply. Natsu then came in Erza's mouth. Erza just sat back and swallowed it. Mira and Erza then swapped Erza moved up and started to kiss Natsu as he kneaded her tits Mira meanwhile enveloped Natsu's dick in her cleavage and started to rub up and down its length. Within a moment Mira's face and tits were covered in Natsu's seed she made sure to lick up every last bit. Erza then positioned herself so her vagina was over Natsu's mouth Mira meanwhile climbed over Natsu's hips and started to lower herself onto the dragon slayer. Natsu then started to lick Erza's pussy while Erza kissed Mira who was bouncing up and down on Natsu's dick. The three quickly found a rhythm which was just as quickly broken as all three of them neared their climaxes. Erza's hit first Cuming in Natsu's mouth, followed very shortly by Natsu who came inside of Mira and then Mira fell forwards after her climax hit, caught by both Natsu and Erza. Mira then rolled off to the right and Erza moved to take Mira's place riding Natsu. Mira lay there with one hand on Natsu's chest; however she pulled herself up so she could kiss Natsu. Erza then started to bounce up and down holding her tits while Natsu lay back kissing Mira. Erza let out a load moan as she was seized in one last grip of sexual ecstasy she then fell forwards only to be held up by her tits by Natsu. She then rolled off to the left as Natsu pulled the bed quilt up over the three of them Erza turning on her side placing a hand on Natsu's chest

"That was nice" said Erza drowsily

"I'll say" said Natsu putting an arm around Mira and Erza pulling both of them closer to him.

"Um hm" mumbled Mira and just after she said that soft snoring could be heard from the White Haired Daemon. Shortly after both Natsu and Erza drifted off to sleep in complete bliss

The Next morning Natsu was the first to awake

"I am one lucky man" said Natsu looking at his two sleeping beauties Erza on his left and Mira on his Right. He then got up and went out to his kitchen after grabbing out a pair of boxers, and started to cook breakfast for the three of them. A few moments later he was seized in a hug from behind

"Morning Natsu" said Mira kissing him on the cheek

"Morning my White Haired Beauty" said Natsu turning to face Mira who was wearing one of Natsu's button up shirts a white one

"How come that thing never looked good on me but you make it look perfect?" asked Natsu

"It's the fact that I have tits, tits make everything look better" said Mira

"Ok must be" said Natsu satisfied with her answer continuing his cooking. Mira then let go of Natsu and sat down at the table and about five minutes later Natsu was again seized in a hug from behind

"Morning Natsu" said Erza

"Morning my Scarlet Haired Beauty" said Natsu turning to face Erza who was also wearing one of Natsu's button up shirts however Erza was wearing a black one

"Again that shirt never looked good on me but on you that's a completely different story" said Natsu

"Like I said Natsu it's because of the tits they make everything look better" said Mira

"She's right you know" said Erza as she kissed Natsu on the cheek

"Ok it has to be" said Natsu "Anyway I better finish this cooking" said Natsu

"Right" said Erza letting go of Natsu. About five minutes later Natsu laid down three plates of bacon, eggs and toast on the table one in front of Erza one in front of Mira and one for himself. The three of them ate in silence. Natsu was the one to break the silence

"So um after last night where do we stand?" asked Natsu nervously

"I say we are both your girlfriends unless Erza doesn't like that" said Mira

"No that is what I want however Mira your and my relationship is unclear" said Erza

"What do you mean?" asked Mira

"Are we just friends or something more I mean there was some intimate moments between us last night?" asked Erza "Personally I want to be both of your girlfriends" said Erza blushing

"Er-za" said Mira leaning closer to Erza until eventually they kissed "I would like that" said Mira when they parted

"You don't mind do you Natsu?" asked Erza

"No if you two are Happy I'm happy however there is one other thing I want to ask" said Natsu

"Yes Natsu what is it?" asked Mira

"Are we going to tell the people at guild?" asked Natsu

"I say not for a little while just to make sure this actually works for us" said Erza

"I say that's a safe bet" said Mira

"Ok so unless someone asks we won't tell them for a while" said Natsu

"Even if they ask I would rather try and bullshit them but other than that yep sound good to me" said Erza. Natsu then got up and collected the three piles of clothes from the games of Strip Poker from the previous evening and tossed Mira and Erza's to them

"Well I think I'm going to get dressed and head off to the guild you guys can stay here for a while longer if you want" said Natsu putting his vest on

"No I think I should be getting to the guild to" said Mira starting to change as well

"I might as well go to" said Erza changing manually

"Why not just use your magic Erza?" asked Natsu putting shorts on

"It's too early in the morning for that shit" said Erza putting her bra on

Shortly after all three of them left Natsu's house Natsu locking his door behind them

XP XP

Within five minutes all three were at the guild Mira was behind the bar Erza was sitting at a table eating some strawberry cake and Natsu was browsing the jobs board. Natsu pulled one of the pieces of paper off the wall and brought it over to the table Erza was sitting at and she had been joined by Lucy and Gray.

"You guys wanna go on a mission?" asked Natsu as he approached

"Sorry Lisanna and I are busy for a few days" said Lucy

"I need to speak to Juvia when she comes in" said Gray

"I'll go with you Natsu" said Erza blushing slightly as did Natsu

"What's going on over here?" asked Lucy looking at Erza and Natsu

"Nothing" said Natsu rather quickly then looking left and right rather quickly

"Gray there's Juvia" said Lucy pointing to the door

"Oh you're right" said Gray getting out of his seat and going over to Juvia

"Now you two tell me what's going on" said Lucy

"Gimme a minute I need to speak with Mira" said Natsu walking over to the bar

XP XP

Over at the bar

"Hey Mira" said Natsu as he approached

"Hey Natsu what's up?" asked Mira

"You wanna go on a mission with me and Erza?" asked Natsu trying not to blush

"Sure why not witch one?" asked Mira also trying not to blush. Natsu then gave Mira the piece of paper in his hand "Ok this is a good one" said Mira she then gave Makarov the piece of paper

"Natsu, Erza and I are going on this mission make sure to inform the clients" said Mira

"Sure" said Makarov taking the paper from Mira

Mira then walked around to the front of the bar and turned to Natsu "Is something wrong?" she asked looking at Natsu

Natsu leaned closer to Mira and whispered "Lucy may have figured something out"

"Right" said Mira

"Something the matter you two" asked Makarov with a studying gaze

"It's nothing Gramps" said Natsu as he and Mira then walked back over to the table where Erza and Lucy were

XP XP

"Hey Erza, Mira is going to come with us as well" said Natsu as he approached the table. This time all three blushed a little and Lucy caught all three of them

"Whatever is going on has just got even more interesting" said Lucy

Natsu and Mira both sat down at the table

"Well are you going to tell me?" asked Lucy

"Can we trust you to keep a secret?" asked Mira

"Yes you defiantly can" said Lucy looking at all three of them

"How to put this?" questioned Erza out loud

"Um Ah" said Mira scratching her chin

Natsu was looking around and saw that nobody was looking so he quickly kissed Erza and Mira on the cheek and they both blushed and looked at the table

"You mean" said Lucy pointing at Natsu, Mira and Erza

Mira and Erza both nodded still looking at the table with Natsu rubbing their backs

"Oh how cute" said Lucy

"What's cute Lucy?" asked Lisanna walking over

"Do you mind?" asked Lucy looking at Natsu, Erza and Mira

"No you can tell her but nobody else" said Mira

"So what's so cute?" questioned Lisanna

Lucy pointed to Natsu, Mira and Erza. Lisanna just smiled "I'm happy for the three of you"

"Now if we come back from this mission and everyone is talking about us being together we will murder you two" said Mira

"Ok" squeaked Lucy and Lisanna

Erza, Mira and Natsu then left the guild to pack their things


	2. Chapter 2

A fortnight later the trio returned from their mission far more exhausted that was to be expected. Natsu had decided to go back home and sleep for a few hours before heading back to the guild building.

"Come on Mira just one date?" pleaded Wakaba to the white haired bar-maid who was trying to ignore him.

"For the last time Wakaba, no! . . . N. . . O!" Mira snapped irritably, annoyed by his constant badgering.

"Come on Mira please" pleaded Wakaba

Sensing something was up, Natsu made a beeline for the bar. Firmly gripping Wakaba's shoulder, he sternly told him "She's told you no. Just get lost"

"You two and Erza have been acting weirdly. You almost always seem to be together" Marko pressed curiously, suspecting something was going on between the trio.

"Marko, that's none of your business. Bugger off" Erza told him as she approached Natsu and Mira.

"Ok, ok, ok I was just asking. No need to get angry at me" Marko pleaded as he got up and left the bar, worried for his safety.

"I'm going for a walk, I need some air" Natsu told the others.

"But you just got here" Erza said, confused. When Natsu didn't return after a few minutes, the two girls decided to go search for him.

XP XP

"How could he have gotten away so quickly?" Mira puffed, exhausted from all the exercise

"I don't know but he has to be here somewhere close by . . . I doubt he caught a train and Happy is still at the guild" said Erza still looking for him. Her assumption had been proved correct when they found the dragon slayer sitting up high in one of the trees in a nearby park.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing?" yelled Mira, waving at him happily. Natsu looked down and waved at the pair of women below him.

"How'd you find me?" asked Natsu as they approached

"To find a Natsu, just think like a Natsu" said Mira looking up at Natsu and laughing quietly. "What are you doing all the way up there?"

"Just thinking" said Natsu

"About what?" asked Erza

"Stuff" said Natsu, jumping down from his perch.

"Natsu" said Mira looking him in the eyes

"What?" asked Natsu

"What's wrong?" said Mira almost pleading

"Is it that obvious?" asked Natsu

"Just a little" said Erza "It's pretty easy to tell when you're upset by something. What's up?"

"I'm just sick of people flirting with you two and not being able to do anything about it" Natsu groaned, kicking at the leaves on the ground. "I was this close to throwing them out a fucking window back there" said Natsu holding his fingers barely apart to emphasize his point

"It's been a few weeks and this seems to be going smoothly" Mira stated, looking to Erza for conformation. "I think it'd be ok if people began to find out. Some are already suspecting us."

"Really?" said Natsu

"Yeh, as of tomorrow, if people ask , we tell the truth about us." Said Erza

"All right" said Natsu, walking away from the two girls "Follow me, I want to show you something"

Mira and Erza did as instructed and followed.

XP XP

After about five or so minutes of walking the three of them came to a cliff hanging over the water.

"What did you want to show us Natsu?" asked Mira

"That" said Natsu pointing at the setting sun

"The sunset?" asked Erza

"I thought you'd like this spot. I found it as a kid but forgot about it until now" said Natsu

"It is very beautiful" said Mira, admiring the falling sun.

"Not as much as you two" said Natsu

"Natsu that's almost cheesy" said Mira

"What is?" asked Natsu

"It's like you purposely took us here hoping one of us would comment on the sunset, giving you the excuse to say that" said Erza

"Sorry that's actually not what I intended, but I wasn't lying about you two being more beautiful" said Natsu

"We know you weren't" said Erza leaning on Natsu's shoulder

"Sorry to interrupt but if you two want a fun night I need to go so I can write a note for Elfman and Lisanna telling them I won't be home" said Mira

"Alright let's go" said Natsu walking over to Mira. The three of them walked in the direction of Mira's house with Natsu with an arm around both Mira and Erza's waist. When the three of them made it to Mira's house

"Won't be a moment" said Mira kissing Erza and Natsu before going inside. Natsu and Erza just waited outside

"Natsu, Erza what are you two doing here" asked a familiar voice from behind them

"Elfman hi" said Natsu turning to face the man

"What are you two doing here?" asked Elfman confused to see them

"Um ah" said Erza trying to think up an excuse

"Right you two I finished writing the note we can…..Elfman hi" said Mira walking out of the house

"Mira what's going on here?" asked Elfman

"Um Ah how to put this?" questioned Mira stepping next to Natsu and Erza

"What's going on you three?" asked Elfman slightly agitated

Natsu then kissed both Mira and Erza

"NATSU YOU LITTLE…" said Elfman infuriated

"To get to him you have to get through me" said Mira stepping between Elfman and Natsu in an effort to stop Elfman it didn't work but was worth a try

"Mira get out of my way I have to bash him to a pulp" said Elfman

"Why Elfman?" asked Mira

"Did you not see his kissed Erza too? I won't allow you to get hurt by him" said Elfman

Natsu put his hand on Mira's shoulder "Mira I will handle this" said Natsu. Mira then stepped back and Natsu stepped forwards "Elfman I would never hurt your sister" said Natsu

"No you won't" said Elfman picking Natsu up by his collar

"Natsu" screamed Mira but Erza grabbed her shoulder and Mira looked back at Erza who shook her head and Mira calmed down

"Elman I swear I would not hurt Mira I love her" said Natsu

"Then why were you kissing Erza too?" asked Elfman

"Because I love her just as much" said Natsu

"That's why I will beat you to a pulp" said Elfman preparing to punch Natsu

"Elfman just listen" said Natsu

"Fine" said Elfman

"I wouldn't hurt either of them I would rather die than hurt either of them and if I do hurt them I will be dead" said Natsu

"Why is that?" asked Elfman

"Because I will have both of the strongest women in Fairy Tail hunting me down" said Natsu

"I don't see how that will work" questioned Elfman

"Because they love each other as much as they love me if not more" said Natsu

Elfman looked at Mira who nodded "Yes Elfman I love both Erza and Natsu" said Mira hugging Erza

"You're Bi?" questioned Elfman letting go of Natsu

"I don't like describing my sexual orientation like that but yes" said Mira

"Ok Mira I won't say it like that again" said Elfman who then started to laugh

"What's so funny?" asked Erza

"I just realized something" said Elfman

"Well you going to say or not?" asked Natsu

"Well with this my family has someone of each sexual orientation in it" said Elfman

Everybody laughed even Mira

"Well anyway I'm spending the night with these two" said Mira starting to walk off

"Have fun you three" said Elfman walking inside

"Don't worry we will" said Mira with a sly smirk

XP XP

Mira, Erza and Natsu all went to Natsu's house and had a very, very fun evening. They started with some poker and it escalate from there and all three ended up naked on Natsu's bed

"That was fun" said Natsu breathing heavily

"Oh yeh" said Mira panting heavily "And by the way Erza, Natsu was right you do taste good"

Erza blushed "You do to" said Erza panting heavily

"You ok you two you seem out of breath" wheezed Natsu

"You're not much better Natsu" said Erza

"Na I'm fine I could go another round or three" said Natsu

"Oh really?" asked Erza straddling him

"Yeh you wanna go for another round you two?" asked Natsu

"I will" said Erza

"Sure" said Mira kissing Natsu .Natsu then started to fondle Mira's breasts as Erza was rubbing Natsu's dick with her large cleavage and Mira was fingering Erza's soaked pussy.

"Erza…..I'm gonna…Cum" said Natsu. Erza's lips then formed a tight seal around the tip of Natsu's cock. She then continued to suck on Natsu's dick while rubbing it with her boobs within seconds Natsu exploded in her mouth Erza swallowing all of it. A few seconds later Erza's back arched as she came all over Mira's hand. Mira then licked and sucked on her hand

"Alright Mira your turn" said Erza. Mira then straddled Natsu's waist and lowered herself onto him while Erza fondled Mira's tits and kissed her deeply and lustfully. Mira then started to bounce up and down on Natsu's dick. Natsu reached up and began to grope Erza's ass.

"Ohhhh Natsu" said Erza who broke away from Mira who then stated to suck on Erza's erect nipples pleasured moans escaping the red haired knight. Mira began to speed up her bouncing

"Mira…..I'm gonna cum" said Natsu as head snapped back as he felt nothing but pure pleasure as he released his load in Mira who was then caught in a moment of pure sexual ecstasy and then fell forwards onto Erza. Erza kissed Mira's forehead and laid her down next to Natsu and she promptly fell asleep.

"Can you go one more?" asked Erza concerned for Natsu

"Yeh Erza I can one more" said Natsu half wheezing

"You're sure I don't want you to push yourself for me" said Erza

"No Erza I'm good" said Natsu hugging Erza

"Ok well can we try something?" asked Erza

"What?" questioned Natsu

Erza pushed Natsu down and moved back towards Natsu's crotch and knelt over his dick

"Erza?" questioned Natsu as Erza slowly lowered herself onto Natsu, but no so Natsu's dick went in her pussy "Is that what you wanted to try?" asked Natsu. Erza nodded as Natsu entered her rear entrance. Erza's face was contorting with pain.

"Erza if it's too much st…." said Natsu as he was interrupted by Erza leaning down and kissing him

"No Natsu its fine" said Erza cupping Natsu's face after the parted. She sat back up and slowly she started to slide up and down on Natsu and even more slowly her pained look turned into a look of pleasure, absolute bliss.

"Natsu please…" said Erza continuing to bounce

"What?" asked Natsu with no clue what Erza wanted

Erza lent down and whispered in Natsu's ear "I've been a naughty girl spank me"

"You sure?" asked Natsu

Erza bit her bottom lip and nodded. Natsu then slapped Erza's ass Erza jumped "Eekkk" said Erza as Natsu continued to slap Erza's ass as she continued to bounce on Natsu's cock shortly afterwards both Natsu and Erza were clenched in the grip of sexual ecstasy as they reached their climaxes. Erza then fell forwards on to Natsu.

"Well how was that?" asked Natsu

"That was a lot of fun it hurt but after that it was pure pleasure" said Erza

"That's *YAWN* good" said Natsu

"Someone tired?" asked Erza teasingly

"Just a little" said Natsu lying back, Mira who was sort of awake but barely, placed her arm across his chest and Erza who was almost asleep herself did the same and her and Mira's hands met in the middle.

XP XP

The next day at Natsu awoke to an empty bed

"How long have you two been up?" asked Natsu when he walked into the kitchen to see Mira cooking and Erza hugging her from behind

"Not long" said Mira flipping pancakes

"We got up and started breakfast for us" said Erza

"What time is it?" asked Natsu

"Eleven" said Erza

"Yikes we sure over slept" said Natsu

"Some more than others" muttered Mira

"You two could have woken me up" said Natsu

"But you're so cute while you're asleep" giggled Mira

Natsu sat down at the table and noticed that Erza and Mira were wearing his shirts again

"You two still make those shirts look good" said Natsu

"Natsu how many times do we have to say it's the tits they make everything better" said Mira

"That's for sure" said Natsu with a sly smirk

"She didn't mean that you pervert" said Erza who brought her fist down on Natsu but Natsu caught it and then leaned Erza into a deep and passionate kiss. Erza then just sat down next to Natsu at the table and Mira placed in front of both of them a stack of pancakes about half a meter tall the three of them ate them all

XP XP

Half an hour later Natsu, Mira and Erza walked into the guild Mira and Erza leaning on Natsu while he had a hand on both of their hips pulling them closer to him

"Whoa, what's up with you three" said Laxus examining the three of them

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the three of them after about thirty seconds Natsu spoke up

"Take a picture it'll last longer" said Natsu

"Natsu" said Mira slapping his arm "Don't be so rude they don't know what's going on"

"Care to fill us in on what is going on?" asked Freed

"Damn, we've done this three times and we never have come up with a way to say it" said Erza

"You're right" giggled Mira

Natsu turned to Mira and planed a kiss on her lips then turned to Erza and did the same. When Natsu looked back at the rest of the guild all but three people's jaws were on the floor, the three people whose jaws were not on the floor being Lucy, Lisanna and Elfman who just smiled and laughed at everyone's reactions. Natsu, Mira and Erza walked over to the bar and Mira gave Erza some cake, but not the fork which she instead handed to Natsu who started to feed Erza her cake as Mira watched and giggled. Shortly afterwards Laxus regained his composure

"Natsu you are one lucky basted" said Luxas

Natsu just grinned his infamous toothy grin. Everyone snapped out of their dazed stated and laughed. Wakaba and a few of the other guild members glared at Natsu but he just ignored them and, after he finished feeding Erza her cake the three of them went and sat down at a table, Natsu sat down with Erza and Mira on either side of him. The whole of Fairy Tail then erupted in a huge party. Everyone was drinking a few fights broke out but surprisingly Natsu was not in any of them

"Why aren't you fighting Natsu?" asked Erza

"Better things to do with my time" said Natsu

"What's that?" asked Mira

"This" said Natsu as he grabbed Mira and leaned her back into a deep kiss and when they parted Natsu turned to Erza and did the same with her. Natsu then continued to drink when a chair hit him in the face. Natsu then calmly put his drink down and leapt over the table flying at Gajeel who threw the chair and punched him in the face sending him flying and hitting the wall behind him. Natsu then turned to leave but was hit with a snowball

"Where you goin' Flame Brain?" asked Gray tossing another snowball up in the air and then catching it

"I was going to go back and finish my drink, but now I feel the need to punch someone" said Natsu "Care to volunteer?" asked Natsu sarcastically punching at Gray

XP XP

Meanwhile back with Erza and Mira

"Well he's going to be a while what are we gonna do?" asked Erza

"I can think of something" said Mira walking her fingers on top of Erza's breasts

"Oh what's th…." Asked Erza interrupted by Mira kissing her

"Will this suffice for time passing?" asked Mira breaking their kiss

"Maybe but we might have to go somewhere a little more private" said Erza

"Oh naughty Erza" whispered Mira "I like it" said Mira a seductive tone

Mira and Erza then got up and snuck into another room.

Natsu meanwhile was still fighting looked up to see Mira and Erza weren't sitting at the table they had been and saw they weren't there _Ok I can fight for a while longer_ thought Natsu swatting away a piece of broken chair.

XP XP

Several hours passed while people were fighting until Natsu was declared the victor and he went to find Mira and Erza. Using his nose he found them quite quickly, he slowly opened a door

"Who's there" said Mira frantically

"Calm down you two it's me" said Natsu stepping inside

"Few that could have been….." said Erza taking a deep breath "embarrassing"

"What you're embarrassed by me?" asked Mira turning away from Erza puffing up her cheeks

"No Mira that's not what I said" Erza whispered in her while hugging her from behind pressing her naked breasts against Mira's back. Mira biting her lip so she didn't crack while Erza's hands slowly drifted all over Mira's body

"Ahem" said Natsu coughing into his fist reminding them they were no longer alone

"Anyway what's up Natsu?" asked Mira

"I'm sorry I completely lost what I was going to say" said Natsu gawking at Mira and Erza

"You've seen us in more compromising positions than this so why are you gawking?" asked Mira

"Because usually the more compromising positions you two are in I'm in there somewhere too" said Natsu

"Right you haven't seen just the two of us like this" said Erza

"No I haven't but god it's a good sight" said Natsu causing Erza and Mira both to blush. Natsu then walked over to the two of them and hugged

"I love you Mira and you too Erza" whispered Natsu hugging both of them

"I love you too Natsu and I love you Mira" said Erza

"I love the both of you too" said Mira

FIN


End file.
